


Not Exactly A Villain

by Dreamin



Series: Umbrellas & Crowns [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: A comparison and a revelation.





	Not Exactly A Villain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- “You have all the makings of a villain, you know that?”

“You have all the makings of a villain, you know that?” Jim Moriarty purred as he lightly ran a finger up and down his boyfriend’s bare arm, his head propped up by his other hand.

Mycroft Holmes rolled his eyes even as he shivered. “Enlighten me, James.” The two of them were laying in Mycroft’s bed, enjoying the afterglow.

The world’s only consulting criminal chuckled. _Not even my own mother calls me James._ “You’re the most powerful man in Britain. Men live or die at your command. Your IQ is astronomical. You’re always behind the scenes, never out in front. You hate humanity. Then there’s this place.” He waved his hand to indicate the house. “This is a villain’s lair if I ever saw one.”

“I prefer my privacy, you know that. As for the rest, I would rather employ James Bond than antagonize him.”

Jim grinned. “That’s what makes you the heroic little spymaster that you are.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “‘Little?’”

He chuckled again. “In a figurative sense, love.”

The other eyebrow shot up too. “‘Love?’”

Jim smiled fondly, running his fingers over Mycroft’s hair. “I haven’t said it yet, have I?”

Mycroft shook his head slightly, his wide eyes never leaving him.

He brought his other hand up to caress Mycroft’s cheek, murmuring, “I love you. It’s mad, really. You’re one of the few people who can bring me down, destroy everything I’ve worked for, yet you’re also the only person who can make me happy.”

The British Government blinked in surprise. He was quiet so long that Jim wondered if he had his own version of Sherlock’s Mind Palace. Finally, he murmured, “I have no intention of bringing you down. I’ll stop you every time you threaten Britain’s security, but I’ll leave taking down your empire to my brother.”

Jim nodded. “He’ll do it, you know. It’s just a matter of time.” He smiled a bit. “Will you still want me when I’m an unemployed maths nerd?”

“Yes,” Mycroft said firmly. “It doesn’t matter to me, James, what you are or what you do – I will love you just the same.”

Jim’s smile was so wide, his cheeks hurt but all he cared about was snogging his boyfriend senseless.


End file.
